Matron Kelirezza
"Power cannot be given. Not really. Power must be taken from those too weak to keep it." ǀ нανє ωαƖкєɗ тнє ρƖαηєѕ σf тιмє. ǀ нανє ѕєєη ωσяƖɗѕ fαƖƖ ιηтσ ɗυѕт. ǀ нανє ωιтηєѕѕєɗ υηινєяѕєѕ fяєєzє αηɗ cяєαтισηѕ вυяη. ǀ нανє вσяє ѕιgнт тσ тнє єηɗ σf αƖƖ тнιηgѕ. ƇσυηтƖєѕѕ Ɩινєѕ нανє fαƖƖєη вєηєαтн му ѕσƖєѕ.. Ɯну ѕнσυƖɗ уσυ вє αηу ɗιffєяєηт? Psyche "If you are someone with the view that all in life will be handed to you, whether through upcoming or otherwise, then you are far from correct. Progress requires results. Results require work. Work requires a competitive spirit." Kelirezza has the fortuity to understand that her impact on the universe, in the grand scheme, is hardly relevant. She has grasped the idea that her actions are just another moment in an indifferent universe. She acknowledges that there are truly no ends to accomplish. Who is she? A demoness standing at the front of the universe, gazing inward as if she were a God. She is indifferent, uncaring, and exerts her power where she sees fit. Kelirezza knows there is little point in the majority of her efforts... and it infuriates her. Long has she spent her time as a pawn. A religious footsolider. A zealot. No longer. She has her tools, and her array of abilities. If the universe will not change, then she will make it change. Kelirezza rejects the notion that her actions are a ripple in the vast sea of the cosmos. She is to be a tidal wave that reaches the stars. Demons are naturally ambitious, but Kelirezza supersedes even the most head-strong of the lot. This is her world; Her place in the universe, and she will be damned before she lets any morsel, greater or not, take that away. Backstories Kil'jaeden's Vanguard KJV is a very old group made by Kil'jaeden himself. Fel Legionnaire Kathulon was appointed the original leader of this. Kelirezza first joined this group a long while ago. This story is -very- long. To keep it short, Kelirezza fell out of this group and rejoined multiple times. Each time, she gained more reputation among its members. She eventually became such a known and respected member, she was entrusted as an official among the group. She proved a good option for officiate, and was entrusted to it further. Then, she was appointed the second-highest rank within the group: Fel General. After another long time had passed, she regrouped with them aboard Kil'jaeden's Flagship itself. The Eredar Lord requested them personally, and so they followed. Now, she stands as the High Matron of the Vanguard, though that is merely a hollow title. The Vanguard is now since disbanded. Somewhere in her time there, she gained a legion vessel as a reward for her continued service and devotion to the Legion. She dubbed it the Erebus, or Destroyer of Worlds. Might of the Legion Kelirezza joined this group quite early on in her rise to power, not expecting much. There was an individual that knew of Kelirezza, and her potential, who informed Lady Nalzaratah, the leader of this group, about Kelirezza. She was gifted a high standing off the bat in this group, and -quickly- rose to power within it. So much so, that Nalzarath had to make new ranks just to place Kelirezza above the rest. She was revered. However, one day, everyone vanished. Kelirezza knew nothing of what had happened to them, they merely had gone. She hasn't heard from them, including Nalzaratah, since. This was a very productive time for Kelirezza, especially the aftermath. After everyone vanished, Kelirezza took over Nalzaratah's ship, the Might, and eventually combined that ship with her own, the Erebus, to make a large Legion vessel. Suramar Ascends Suramar Ascends was a small group that was positioned inside Suramar City to assist with the overtaking of the city by the Legion. Kelirezza was assigned to this group to help. She wasn't there for very long, as the operation seemingly died out. While she was there, she was still on her ascent to power. This took place after her first time within Kil'jaeden's Vanguard, and before Might of the Legion with Nalzaratah. This was likely her most unproductive group in terms of powerbase progression.Category:Characters